


A Pint for the Road

by mangagal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, Multi, Seamus is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagal/pseuds/mangagal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is a lightweight and can't stop talking about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pint for the Road

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that the muggle world has a lot stronger alcohol than the wizarding world does (because honestly who wants pubs full of drunk magic users). So I feel like at least once a month Harry and all of the other boys from his dorm room get together at a muggle pub to get smashed.

           Neville appeared with a quiet pop in a quite side street in London. The first snow of the season was falling and it was quite chilly for this time of year. He pulled the muffler that Mrs. Weasley had given him last Christmas, she had practically adopted them all after the battle of Hogwarts, she’d especially made sure he knew he was wanted there after his gran had died. Neville started off down the lane as he buried his nose in the dark brown scarf that was enchanted to smell like cinnamon. He ducked into a small pub a few blocks down, stomping the snow off of his shoes to find Ron and Harry had already grabbed a table and had started their first round. They beckoned him over and while they resumed their talk of ministry work, mutual friends, and wedding plans while Neville ordered his first pint. They chatted about Neville’s internship with Professor Sprout and Harry complained about how he felt like he was more of a publicity stunt than an actual auror in training while they waited for the rest of their small group to get there. Neville’s beer had just arrived as a gust of wintery air burst in along with a small Irishman.

            “Hey!” Seamus called as he bounded up to his friends, grabbing Neville’s beer and draining it in a few gulps. Neville just sighed as he got back up to fetch himself a fresh pint and to get Seamus his own. “Thanks.” Seamus said with a smile, taking a large sip of his drink as Neville settled in next to him.  

            “Where’s Dean?” Ron asked looking around as if Seamus’s flat mate would aperate directly into the small pub. Seamus glared down into his pint as if it was responsible for Dean’s absence.

            “He _claimed_ that he had too much work left to do,” Seamus whined rolling his eyes, “he’s probably just at home mucking about.” No one was all that surprised that Dean had decided not to come, he came to these little gatherings often enough but they really weren’t his favorite activity. Dean didn’t particularly like to drink so he most often ended up being the designated wand keeper, drunkenness and magic really didn’t mix. He didn’t like the boisterous behavior that came along with alcohol but more often but not he came along to make sure that they were safe. But sometimes-even Dean needed a break to recharge so he would leave the four of them to their pub while he stayed home with a cup of tea and his easel. When these evenings happened, Neville took over the role of being the mother of the group as he had a surprisingly he alcohol tolerance. Once Ron and Harry had had a drinking contest with him and they had passed out at the table while Neville was still barely tipsy. Neville pocketed Ron and Harry’s wands before holding out his hand for Seamus’s. When there was no wand forthcoming Neville scowled at him slightly. Seamus was the biggest lightweight of the group and he should definitely not be allowed to hold on to his wand.

            “Seamus, hand it over.” Neville demanded as he shoved his hand into Seamus’s line of sight.

            “Dean took it from me before I left,” Seamus said balefully, “I had to take the flue network to get here.” The short boy looked truly heartbroken over this fact, “It’s like he doesn’t trust me or sumth’in.” He slurred, big tears welling up in his blue eyes. The other three boys were a little shocked at this display, sure Finnegan was a lightweight but he had only just started drinking his second pint. They looked down and were shocked to find that Seamus had indeed already finished the pint that Neville had brought back for him and had filched the mousy haired boys own pint, having already drained half of the tankard. Not only was he a lightweight but he also couldn’t pace himself. Seamus sniveled rather pathetically griping tightly to his glass; “I bet he just didn’t come because he doesn't want to spend time with me.” He sniveled again as a lone tear trailed its way down his cheek. Ron sighed heavily; Seamus was always the worst on his third beer, he turned into an overly emotional sniveling wreck between his second and fourth drink.         

            “I’m sure he doesn't feel that way mate,” Harry awkwardly patted his shoulder and gestured for Neville to get him a fourth drink, “Dean just doesn't like bars that much, you know that.” “Thanks Neville,” Harry said accepting the drink he’d brought back shooting Neville a grin, “we’ll make sure Dean pays you back.”

            “He always does.” Neville replied with a small smile. Dean always covered Seamus’s tab, which was only a few brinks when he was there. When Dean was present for their pub nights Seamus was sure to only order a drink or two and nursed it the whole night while talking to his best friend since Seamus knew Dean didn’t like it when he got drunk. Evenings when Dean was around usually ended with Seamus leaning heavily against Dean while Dean made sure the rest of them got home safely, overall they were relatively enjoyable evenings. However, when Dean chose to stay home, Seamus usually created some sort of chaos. He would get moody and teary around drink three, by drink four he would move on to gushing about Dean (possibly another reason that he stuck to two drinks when the dark-skinned boy was around), around his sixth drink he started causing magic accidentally or catching flame to things. They tried to cut him off before he got to that point. Then they would work on dragging him to his home before going out to a second pub so they could finally enjoy a pint instead of having it stolen away by the Irish thief.

            Seamus gave Harry a watery smile and brought his glass up for another drink, “Thanks mate, you’re right,” he let out a little airy sigh, “Dean’s really great, he wouldn’t be that mean!” He chugged down the rest of his beer before reaching for his forth drink smiling dreamily. They had moved into the fawn about Dean portion of the evening.

            “I mean, he’s just really great,” Seamus said with a slur, “I mean, he’s got really great cheek bones and his skin is so smooth. Have you seen him?” Seamus asked, turning to Ron with an expectant look in his eyes.

            “Of course I have Seamus, you two came over for dinner last week.” Ron said trying to subdue his mirth.

            “I know!” Seamus exclaimed puffing up his cheeks, “But have you seen how great his cheek bones are?”

            “Yep mate,” Ron gave in to a chuckle at his friend’s antics, “I’ve seen his cheek bones, they’re … really sharp.”

            “Well you shouldn’t be looking at them,” Seamus exclaimed with drunken outrage, swaying slightly, “I’m the only one who is allowed to look at them!” He said blearily, jabbing a finger into Ron’s chest.

            “Alright fine,” Ron said wording off Seamus, “I won’t look at his cheek bones no matter how nice they are.” Ron finished, rolling his eyes at the Irishman’s antics.

            “Good!” Seamus smiled, “Cause’ there really nice! His hair’s really nice too, it’s soft,” Seamus trailed of for a moment, lost in a memory, “he let me touch it once, it smelled like coconuts and was really soft.” Seamus’s eyes went comically wide, “But you’ve got to ask him first, you can’t just touch it!”

            “Alright,” Harry said laughing quietly, “ we’ll ask your flat mate before we touch his hair.”

            “Good! But Dean’s really nice, he probably would let you.” Seamus trailed off again, “He’s got a really nice laugh too and he always listens to me even when I’ve already been talking all day.” Seamus got a little pinched look on his face, “He doesn’t tell people what he really wants though.” Seamus thought about it for a moment, “I think he was feeling lonely today but I went off and left him.” Seamus frowned at the thought of upsetting Dean; he softly leaned against Neville, his eyes fluttering half closed. “I want to go see him.” Seamus’s eyes flew open as he suddenly shot to his feet, “I’m going to go see him!” Seamus was about to attempt to aperate to his flat when his friends stopped him with a resounding

            “NO!!!!!” Last time Seamus had tried to aperate while drunk he had ended up splinching and had to stay in St. Mungo’s for a week. No one wanted to experience this ever again.

            “Harry, can you call Dean to come get him,” Neville asked, “I’m going to take him outside and try to get him to sober up a bit.” Neville dragged Seamus, who had now wrapped himself around Neville’s arm, out to the snowy street.

            Harry rang Dean as he followed the others out into the snow.

            “Hullo?” Came Dean’s sleepy voice like Harry had woken him up from a nap.

            “Hey Dean, can you come get Seamus, he’s completely smashed.”

            The sound of things being nocked over came over the phone along with a muffled “shit!”

            “I’ll be there in a minute, just let me grab a coat and some flue powder for the way back.”

            “ We’ll make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid before you get here.” Harry said with a laugh.

            “Thanks man!” Dean replied before hanging up.

            “Were you talking to Dean?” Seamus asked looking up at Harry, “I want to talk to him!”

            “I already hung up on him.” Harry answered pushing Seamus away as he tried to grab his mobile.

            “But I really want to talk to him!” Seamus was pouting now as he went back to leaning against Neville. “Dean lets me use his phone!”

            “And that’s why he has to keep getting it replace,” Ron interjected, “cause you keep blowing it up!”

            “Not every time!”

            “Almost every time.”

            Seamus turned his head so it was buried into Neville’s side and mumbled a response that no one could understand but they were pretty sure Deans name was in there somewhere. Their head’s all whipped up when there was a faint pop from the alleyway. As Dean emerged from the alleyway, Seamus ripped himself away from Neville to launch himself at the taller boy. His enthusiasm almost caused the two of them to go crashing onto the snow-covered pavement but luckily Dean had been able to brace himself for the impact.

            Dean pinched his friends round cheeks, “Shey, you told me you weren’t going to drink very much,” Dean admonished, looking at his glassy eyed friend.

            “But I missed you!” Seamus wailed drawing the gaze of several passerby’s’.

            “Then you should have stayed home! Hey! Shey, stop that!” Dean squealed as Seamus attempted to worm his way into Deans coat.

            “But Dean,” Seamus whined as he succeeded in worming his way under Deans jumper, “you’re so warm!” A deep flush spread over his dark skin as Seamus pressed himself against the warm skin of his stomach.

            “Sorry if he caused you any trouble.” Dean said as he managed to drag Seamus out from underneath his sweater and started leading him down the street.

            “Hey Dean,” Seamus called out loudly, “can I kiss you?”

            “No,” Dean turned impossibly redder, “maybe if you ask me when your not drunk.” Dean replied, gently draping his arm around his flat mate and crush as he lead him down the street.


End file.
